Tussle - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Draco and Harry have a little skirmish and one knows, if you fight, you must make up. SMUT [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


"You really are an insufferable prat, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, glaring at the blonde from across the room as he was settled at the dining table.

"Fuck off, Potter!" Draco muttered, toying with handle to his wand. He wasn't even sure what the were arguing about anymore, it had evolved from something petty that had been said by a co-worker about Draco being over flirtatious and sparking a rumor that Draco had snogged the intern. Someone had told Draco that Harry had accused him of the action, causing the blonde to storm into his office, shouting match ensuing until they apparated home.

"What, you going to hex me?" Harry threatened, eyes growing dark, his need to get up and snatch his lover up by his collar ebbing at the corners of his self control.

Draco turned his nose up slightly, crossing one arm across his torso. "Maybe." He said with a haughty sniff.

"I'd like to see you fucking try, boy." Harry growled. He took a slow breath, resisting the urge to grab at his wand.

The blonde swallowed, eyes widening to saucers as Harry slid off the chair, slipping his wand from his pocket, hefting it loftily, green eyes dark.

"I said, 'I'd like to see you fucking try, boy.'" He repeated, feeling the wand, which used to be his fiances, hum gently in his palm, itching for action. They hadn't fought like this in a long time, the idea of having a tussle, no matter how long it lasted, was exciting to him.

Draco cast a Stinging Hex, hitting the brunette in the side. He squealed, clapping his free hand to his mouth, it felt strange to be fighting like this again.

"You know I didn't say any of that earlier, right?" Harry muttered, returning the spell, against Draco's thigh, watching him hiss and rub the spot. "That that was all of them, running their mouths. So..." He took a step forward, stinging him once more, this time on his belly. "All this whining..and accusing and shit talking you've been doing to me?" Another to the other thigh, cock leaping behind his trousers at Draco's sharp cry of pain. "It's uncalled for, Malfoy." Harry made his way into the living room, watching grey eyes widen even further.

"Are you gonna make me apologize?" He asked softly, rubbing the sore skin through the fabric of his jeans. Draco tried to think of another hex as the boy advanced, but normal thought evaded him as Harrys' scent drifted into his nose, his presence suddenly stealing all the air.

Harry laughed, low and gravelly in the back of his throat, hand twisting into Draco's plain tee-shirt, pushing him roughly against the banister of the staircase, holding him fast. "You, Draco Malfoy apologize?" He chuckled once more, blood surging through his brain, traveling south as he watched his lover squirm against his hand. "I never thought I'd see the day." Harry leaned closer, delighting in the breathy whimper bursting from full lips. "I mean, you can try, I suppose." He swallowed hard, trying to keep from mauling the blonde, whose cheeks were suddenly sprouting color. "But, I don't think you're very good at it." He whispered.

Draco groaned softly, heart nearly seizing up in his chest, memories of the brunette holding him like this flooding his brain. "When have I ever not been good at something, Potter?" He managed to counter after some time, grey eyes focused on Harry's chin.

"Look at me." Harry commanded, eyes fluttering at the soft cry issued from his fiance. "I want you to tell me you're sorry for acting like a brat."

He scoffed unintentionally, purely out of habit from being called a brat. Draco gasped, feeling the hand in his shirt tighten, pushing into his chest slightly. Need for the brunette burned through him. "Harry..."

"Say it." He muttered, moving dangerously close, watching grey eyes move up to search his franticly. Harry drug just the very tip of his tongue, ghosting it so lightly across Draco's lower lip he wasn't sure the blonde even felt it. He let a wicked little grin grace his lips as he watched eyes dilate, tiny flecks of blue shrinking away. "Don't fucking scoff at me."

Draco whined, wishing he could touch the boy, but knew his hands would just be batted away. "Fuck..."

"I didn't tell you to be mouthy, Malfoy."

He glared at him, just slightly at the use of his surname. "I-"

"Say it." He repeated, cupping his chin with the thumb and forefinger of his free hand and holding him still.

Draco whimpered, powerless against Harry's tone and control, embarassingly hard in his trousers. He felt the brunette move just close enough for their clothes to be touching, but not their bodies. He could feel the heat pouring from the brunette, his scent, earthy...flowery?...and just slightly of old books flooding his nose. He sucked in a slow breath, trying to calm his already frayed nerves. "I'm sorry." He murmured, cheeks burning with color. He wished the boy would just kiss him already.

"You mean that?" Harry goaded, moving his thumb along his pointed jaw.

"Christ, Potter, yes!" He cried out, tossing his wand over the back of the couch and onto the cushions, reaching out to tug at the hem to Harry's shirt.

He giggled, leaning closer, moving the hand from Draco's jaw into his hair, cupping the back of his head. "You're so hard, Mr. Malfoy." He noted as he brushed their pelvises together. Harry kissed him slowly, taking until they were both breathless.

Draco gulped down a breath of air, slipping his fingers under the red t-shirt to trace careful circles around Harry's belly button, toying with the soft peach fuzz there. He felt so helpless, wanting the brunette to devour him already instead of this torture. "Oh.." He whimpered, heart clutching in his chest as lips trailed along his jawline to kiss the spot behind his ear, warm tongue laving the skin.

Harry released his shirt, closing the gap between them, pressing their torsos flush, hand moving down to slide into the back pocket of Draco's jeans, cupping his behind. He tugged at platinum locks slightly, opening his neck up. He heard skull connect softly with the wood of the banister as Draco leaned against it. He hummed quietly, kissing along the porcelain skin of his throat, watching an erratic pulse flutter wildly. "I love seeing you like this." He whispered. Harry shivered as he felt Draco shudder, dragging the tip of his tongue along delicate skin. "Completely under my spell." He heard a soft mewl, causing him to twitch in his trousers. "See, no matter who you flirt with.." He grinned, biting gently at the skin of his Adam's Apple at Draco's disapproving grumble. Harry moved his hand slowly around, toying with the waistband of slim jeans. "You know...exactly..." He cupped Draco tightly though the rough fabric, letting out a soft laugh as his lover let out a keening gasp. "Where you belong."

"Harry..." He mumbled, tugging his lower lip between teeth as he was fondled. He felt as though the pink spots in his cheeks would never lessen. He took a few shallow breaths, watching as the brunette toyed with the brass button to his jeans.

"I want you so badly." Harry muttered, running his hand idly though blonde locks, kissing him a few times. He giggled, after sweeping Dracos mouth with his tongue in a languid kiss. "I always want you so badly." He slipped the blondes top over his head, tossing it haphazardly in the living room. He slid both hands up a muscled, scared torso, fingers once again tracing the faint lines of marks he had left years ago. Harry locked eyes with his lover, leaning in and kissing him slowly as he drug thumbs in circles around pink nipples.

"M-Merlin I want you too." Draco whined, reaching down to undo his jeans, sliding the zipper down to gain some relief from his straining cock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry teased, hand sliding down a thin stomach, creeping into his pants, stroking him through the tight fabric of...Harry's...briefs. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the blonde. "Yeah?"

He laughed softly, giving him a petulant look. "They are clean!" Draco scrunched his nose up slightly. "I just wanted to try them out, see if maybe I wanted to get a few for myself."

Harry flicked his wand, shutting all of the curtains and making all the lamps flare to life. "I can't wait to see." He said, giving the blonde a lecherous grin before moving him to bend over the back of the couch.

Draco rested the heels of his palms against the edge of the furniture, letting out a quiet giggle as he swayed his bottom slightly from side to side, watching green eyes cloud. He gasped as a swat was delivered to his behind.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of slim jeans, pulling them slowly down, watching as more of the dark grey briefs were revealed, fabric hugging plump cheeks so tightly Harry had to stop and take a breath. "Oh my God." He muttered after a few moments of self collection. He spanked Draco hard, seeing a pointed jaw slacken.

"Hmm?"

"These are so fucking perfect..." He said softly, hands running over his bottom. Harry leaned over, brushing his lips hungrily across pale shoulder blades, fingers curling into the cleft of one cheek. "Excuse me while I go burn your underwear drawer." He laughed, biting at the skin.

"You will do no such thing." Draco chastised, glancing over his shoulder to have Harry's lips meet his. "Do they really look good?"

Harry delivered three sharp spanks. "Incredible." He whispered, unable to control his hands as he continued to roam his bottom though the fabric. "Almost too tight on this fat little ass though." He said, giving him each cheek a squeeze. He pulled the blonde up so that his back was flush against Harry's torso. He gave an agonizing hip roll, pressing his erection into him. "How's that feel?"

Draco whimpered, lolling his head to the side, letting Harrys' lips trail across sensitive flesh. "That feels like a lot." He whispered, reaching up to clasp the hand running along the ridge of his ribcage. "Merlin, Harry."

He laughed. "I literally just want to sit here and play with your butt." Harry admitted, pushing him back over once more. "I can't believe how good these look." He muttered, grabbing a handful.

Draco grabbed for a pillow, tucking it under his torso so he could lay a little more comfortably. He wriggled his bottom up at his lover, using his feet to aid the removal of his jeans. "Then play with it."

"Should have sent Charlie pictures of you in these, he'd have lost his bloody mind." Harry felt a shiver run along his spine as he curled fingers into the waistband of the briefs, pulling them carefully down. "I'm going to lose my bloody mind." He said with a quiet chuckle, leaving the underwear bunched around Draco's thighs. Pale skin just slightly reddened from his previous spanks. He cupped a cheek, rubbing it slowly, watching goosebumps rush across a slender back. He shifted the blondes thighs apart a little, allowing his hand to slide between the briefs and circling him, sac and all, earning a breathy moan.

"I thought you were supposed to be playing with my arse, Potter?"

Harry spanked him, watching the supple flesh bounce back. "I can't do both?" He traced the divets in his spine with a fingertip.

Draco rolled his eyes playfully, resting his head on his hand and watching his lover toy with his lower half.

"For someone who is getting all this attention you sure are being mouthy."

Draco giggled low in his throat, biting his lower lip and looking at the brunette as he wiggled his bottom. "I want you to be mouthy."

Harry scoffed, pressing kisses from the back of the boys neck to his tailbone. "Never thought I'd hear that one." He sank to his knees behind the blonde. Harry trailed lips along thighs, reveling in the soft whimpers falling from full lips. He nibbled at a cheek, earning a squeal.

"Harry!"

He laughed. "Mmm, you know I can't help it, love." Harry spread him, flicking the tip of his tongue in a teasing circle around his entrance. He shifted, pulling his top over his head and throwing it in the general direction of their discarded clothing. Hands returned to a full bottom, squeezing as he swirled his tongue across sensitive skin.

"Merlin." He muttered, pleasure surging through him with each swipe of his lovers tongue. "This feels so good." Draco reached down, gripping his own cheek in one hand, hoping Harry would use his now free hand for other things.

"Oh my God, yes." He cried out, watching pale fingers curl into his flesh. "You're so fucking hot, Dray." Harry praised, dragging his tongue flat along his pucker. He tugged the briefs down just slighty reaching in and rolling each ball gently between his thumb and palm, earning a satisfied cry. "That?"

"Yes that!" He answered, beginning to shake slightly as the brunette licked at his entrance over and over, fingers working magic on his delicate skin. He gasped feeling a pointed tongue nudging its way inside him. "Fuck, Harry!" He whined, smoothing now sweat dampened bangs out of his eyes, thumb making its way into his mouth.

Harry chuckled, licking from sac to tailbone, earning a feral moan. "Why are you shaking like this already?" He teased softly, biting at a cheek as he moved to the side slightly to peer at his lover, whose thumb was clutched between teeth, grey eyes absolutely blown and hooded. Harry felt desire swoop hard through his stomach, nearly overtaking him. "You look so good right now." He murmured against flushed skin, trailing lips back to his entrance, sucking the skin there.

"You're so good to me." Draco whispered, thighs twitching at a few quick flicks of Harrys' tongue against his pucker. He rubbed his face against the fabric of the pillow, the sensation becoming almost too much. "It feels so fucking amazing." He sobbed softly.

"You ready for more?" He asked, swirling slow circles, watching the blonde shake his head, letting out a breathy giggle that shot straight to Harry's cock. "No?"

"Hmm, no." He muttered, giving the brunette a contented little smile. "Keep going, make that jaw hurt, baby." Draco giggled once more, biting his thumb again.

"That what you want?" Harry replied, slipping the tip of his tongue inside the boy, fingers creeping up the backs of tight thighs to lightly trace around bright red, wet skin. "I think you should suck on that thumb."

Draco let out a strangled moan, sliding the digit between bitten lips. "Fuck." He used his free hand to grip the edge of the couch as he felt a saliva slick finger wriggle its' way inside him. "I thought I told you to keep using that tongue."

Harry rolled his eyes, giving the blonde a look. "Who said I wasn't?" He asked, pulling his finger down slightly and running the tip of his tongue along the ridge of exposed skin, heart nearly stopping when Draco shuddered violently. "I can do both, Draco." He slid his finger carefully in and out, pressing down against the bundle of nerves inside his lover. He let out a little whimper, watching his lover slowly come undone. "How hard are you?"

Draco shifted, reaching down and adjusting himself to where it was laying flush against the back of the couch, smearing pre-cum along the fabric. "See for yourself." He mumbled.

"Damn..." Harry breathed, watching a ruddy tip stream, twitching slightly. "This big cock, poking out the back." He used his free hand to wrap around him, bringing him close, rubbing his thumb in a slow circle around his head.

"Harry!" Draco cried out, pleasure surging through him. "I think I'm ready."

"I'm just getting started." He said, voice low and raspy, watching with elation as grey eyes drifted shut, bottom pushing back against him as he slipped two fingers inside.

"Harry." He said a little more firmly, orgasm starting to pool low in his belly.

"No."

"Did you just tell me no, Potter?" Draco countered, sitting up slightly.

"I did." He pressed two fingers in an agonizing circle around his knot, watching as tight thighs suddenly went slack, the blonde slumping against the couch. "You've anything else to add?"

"Holy fuck." He whimpered, dragging his hand down his face. "No, no I don't."

Harry chuckled, rising off of his now sore knees, trailing lips up a slender back, feeling the boy erupt in goosebumps. "You're getting pre-cum all over the back of the couch, Draco." He said in a low voice against his ear, shifting the limp blonde back slightly so he could circle him. He let out a soft groan, feeling how impossibly hard he was.

"Harry."

"Shh." He murmured, brushing kisses along his shoulder blades. Harry reached down with his free hand to tug his trousers and underwear, desperate for friction. He let his erection fall thick and leaking against Dracos' bottom. "You feel that?" He whispered, rutting against him.

"Oh my God." Draco moaned, face flushed pink, sweat trickling down his temple. "Harry, come on."

"You don't like this, Dray?" He jeered playfully, hand trailing up to grip lightly at his shoulder, holding him still as he continued to slide his erection between saliva slick cheeks.

"Harry, you know I love it." He pressed his bottom into the brunettes pelvis. "But I want you inside me." Draco let out a breathy moan as Harry rubbed his tip across his entrance. "I need you inside me."

"Hmmm, need me inside you?" He said in a slow drawl, leaning back and dripping spit into his hand and giving himself a slow stroke. Harry ran his fingertips down a porcelain skinned back, watching the blonde stiffen. "Say it again." He whispered.

"Oh Merlin, I need you inside me, baby." Draco mewled, resting his head on his pillow again.

"Yeah? Like this?" He asked, pressing his tip carefully inside, earning a delightful little groan.

Draco nodded, snagging his lower lip between teeth and watching his lover as he sank slowly inside him. "Exactly like that." He smoothed damp bangs from his face, trying to steady his racing heart.

"You are so tight." Harry murmured, hands roaming his bottom, giving him a squeeze before slipping under to grasp him tightly, hearing the boy cry out sharply.

"No, no! I'll come, leave it alone!" He moaned, eyes snapping shut as he tried to shift away from Harry's hand.

"You don't want to come twice?" Harry teased, stilling his movement dripping a line of saliva onto the part of himself that wasn't inside Draco yet.

He laughed softly, glancing back at his lover. "No, I can't. I'll have a bloody heart attack." Draco shuddered when Harry was fully inside him, tip brushing that knot. "Just one...just one bloody fucking brilliant one."

"A bloody fucking brilliant one?" Harry asked playfully, leaning in and kissing at the back of Draco's neck, starting a slow pace, trying to gauge if he had enough spit.

Draco winced, hand gripping the pillow.

"Slow?"

"No." He glanced around the couch for a wand. "No, we need lube, you're so pumped up...I don't want to tear."

Harry shifted, spotting a wand and grasping it, summoning the lubricant from their bedroom. "Sorry."

Draco laughed, jumping as Harry quickly withdrew. "Don't apologize for being so hard for me, baby." He blew him a kiss, watching him pump the product onto his fingers. "Use lots, so you can go fast."

Harry chuckled, glancing up at the blonde. "That how you want it? Fast?" He slid back inside carefully, giving a minute thrust, bumping the bundle of nerves inside him, grinning as Draco's jaw slackened.

He nodded slowly, shifting to gain a better grip on the couch.

"Just like this?" Harry asked in a low voice against his shoulder blade, reaching up and cupping at the curve of his neck, starting a quick pace, heart swelling when the blonde cried out loudly, head tipping down into the fabric of his pillow.

"Oh Harry!" He sobbed, dragging a hand through damp locks, glancing back to see Harry, green eyes feral and locked on him, face flushed from effort. "God, I love you."

"That feel good?" He muttered, need for the blonde twisting tightly in his chest. "I love you, too."

Draco groaned at a particularly deep thrust, thighs shaking slightly. "Merlin, yes!" He let his mouth fall open, holding the brunettes gaze. "Don't stop, please don't stop." He whined, bringing his fist up to his mouth, biting. "You're so deep."

Harry gave a evil little chuckle, hand smoothing along a straining back. "You are so damn sexy." He praised, continuing his deep thrusts, watching his lover come completely undone. "I want to make you come."

The blonde giggled, biting his lower lip and giving the boy a carnal look. "Yeah?"

He spanked him hard, hands wrapping around slender hips, giving him a few agonizingly slow strokes, making sure his pelvis was flush with his bottom every time, delighting in the breathy cries. "You ready?"

He nodded, a gutteral moan as Harry leaned in, lips searing across his neck and shoulders, giving him a few harsh thrusts. Draco gripped at the pillow, clenching his jaw as his orgasm ran through him, streaming onto the fabric of the couch.

"Ugh, you feel so good." He moaned softly, pressing his forehead inbetween Dracos' shoulder blades. "I'm gonna come."

Draco giggled, squeezing him hard, giving a sly grin as he unraveled inside him.

"Damn, Dray." He whimpered, clutching pale skin tightly as he pulsed within the blonde. Harry pressed kisses along the ridge of his spine, chest heaving in an attempt to come back down to earth.

He let out a contented mewl, skin prickling with sensation as he tried to settle down. "Mmm."

Harry eased away slowly, blowing out a slow stream of air. "Oh my God."

Draco laughed, slumping against the couch. "My thighs are super tight."

He spanked him gently. "Mmm, all of you is super tight." Harry gathered him close, leading them both around and settling into the cushions.

The blonde leaned back, pushing his hair from his face. "You're so good." He said quietly, heartbeat fluttering in his chest.

"Yeah?" Harry said, smoothing his hand down a thigh, kissing the boy slowly. "You like what I've got?" He felt affection surge through him at the eye roll he received. "Who am I kidding, you love what I've got."

Draco swatted at him playfully. "Stop, I'm too worn out to hit you properly." He accepted another languid kiss, twisting his tongue up with the brunettes. "I love you, baby."

"Mmmm, I love you, too."


End file.
